Los mejores momentos de la vida
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Para ti, ¿cuales son? Para Allen los mas importantes son seis ¿quieres saber cuáles son? Laven AU. De momento pauseado ver perfil :D
1. Prologo

Holaaa! Pues… jeje aquí yo, Mea-chan, con un nuevo proyecto… que la verdad… no estaba dentro de mis planes empezarlo hoy… porque, aun no termino el que tengo, que es SasuNaru y luego actualizar otro que no es mió pero aun así, con permiso de la autora lo subí, mas las infinidades de tareas que tengo… jejeje… pero… am… uno mas no esta tan mal… ¿verdad? *rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente*

Pero bueno!

Este es un Fic Laven, mi pareja favorita de D gray man XD y aquí les dejo el prologo, espero y os guste XD

Ok, les dejo estas aclaraciones para que le agarren mejor el rollo a la historia

-_**bla bla bla**_- (cursiva y negritas entre guiones): dialogo

"_bla bla bla" _(entre comillas y cursiva): Allen escribiendo en su diario (solo si es en el pov's allen…)

Pues creo que eso sería todo…

* * *

_**LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE LA VIDA**_

**PROLOGO**

POV's Allen

"_Sin duda alguna, cada uno de nosotros hemos tenidos buenos y mejores momentos… algunos más lindos que otros… _

_También hemos tenido malos y peores… algunos más desastrosos que otros…_

_Pero… a pesar de todo lo que nos pasa, seguimos adelante…_

_Y eso, sin duda, es una muestra de que poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, y con nuestra gran fuerza de voluntad… somos capaces de afrontar lo que eso tan efímero, llamado vida, nos presenta de diversas maneras a través de todo y de todos los que nos rodean…_

_Ahora bien… _

_No todo en este mundo es tan malo… no todo siempre es bueno tampoco, pero… por lo menos hay que vivir el día con día a como venga…_

_Ahora, les presentaré lo que para mi, son unos de los mejores momentos… los que considero que son para recordarlos y llevarlos siempre presentes porque, son momentos como estos los que nos hacen sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos y con los demás…_

_Los mejores momentos de la vida:_

_1.- Encontrar dinero en un pantalón que no usabas desde hace un año_

_2.- Reírse sin motivos_

_3.- Aprobar tu último examen_

_4.- Reírse hasta que te duela la panza_

_5.- Sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que ves a "esa" persona, y_

_6.- Enamorarse…_

_Bueno, según esto es lo que he escuchado… y resultó ser muy cierto…"_

POV's autora

//Flash Back//

Lavi se acercó al peliplata y le susurró lo mas sensual que pudo al oído…

-_**Allen… ¿Qué haces?**_- con lo cual, el aludido se espantó pegando el grito en el cielo y sonrojándose a mas no poder… el pelirrojo por su parte solo se soltó a reír… y es que, no todos los días podías ver esa cara tan graciosa de moyashi…

-_**Lavi… ¡BAKA! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre espantarme de esa manera?!**_- exclamó el pequeño de ambos agarrando a su amigo del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta y… -_**¿Lavi? ¿Por qué llevas una camisa?**_ - preguntó al notar ese pequeño detalle en el que no se había fijado

Lavi solo le sonrió encantadoramente y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, se acercó hasta poner una distancia muy corta de los labios del menor y le dijo:

-_**Porque… tengo una cita, moyashi…**_-

-_**¿Una cita? ¿Con qui…?**_- y entonces, Allen sintió como una roca de una tonelada le caía a la cabeza por haber olvidado que… -_**¡Oh Lavi! ¡Se me olvidó por completo…! ¡Gomenne!**_- el ojiverde soltó una pequeña risa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y luego de eso… Allen salio disparado a su cuarto para cambiarse…

POV's Allen

Que tonto… me olvide de mi cita con Lavi, espero y no termine desesperándose y me deje aquí… pero… no creo que lo haga ¿o si?

Espero y no… pero sea como sea el caso, tratare de apurarme…

**Fin del prologo…**

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

1.- ¿Dinero?

Allen en su apuro por saber que ponerse, agarra un pantalón que ni se acordaba que tenía… y ¡Oh sorpresa! …

¿Qué tal le irá en su cita con Lavi?

Jeje… no olviden dejar sus reviews!


	2. ¿Dinero?

Holaaaaaaaa! Pues como lo prometido es deuda xD ajajajaja! Acá la conti de este fic n.n

Espero y les guste.

* * *

_**LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capitulo 1. ¿Dinero?**

Primer momento:

_1.- Encontrar dinero en un pantalón que no usabas desde hace un año_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(De aquí en adelante está narrado por mi)

Allen se dirigió a su cuarto y buscó algo que ponerse para la ocasión, ya que lo ameritaba por ser la primer cita con Lavi, ya como su pareja formal.

Buscó en su armario, su cajonera y demás lugares donde usualmente dejaba su ropa limpia… y sucia también…

Después de unos momentos de haber nadado (¿?) entre sus tantos conjuntos, observó que al final de todo, había unos pantalones que no había visto por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo… Lo tomó entre sus manos y le miró detenidamente, _"Tengo mucho que no lo uso, de seguro y ahora me queda mejor que antes" _pensó al momento en que salía de entre toda la ropa; cogió una polera que combinaba a la perfección y unos zapatos negros.

Salió de su habitación y se fue directo al cuarto de baño; Lavi en la sala se acomodaba en unos de los suaves y cómodos sofás para esperar a su ahora pareja, no por nada conocía a Allen desde hace mucho y sabía que el peli plata siempre tardaba por lo menos una hora en alistarse, _"Hasta parece una mujer" _ se dijo a si mismo mientras encendía el enorme televisor que adornaba parte del lugar.

Allen se despojo de sus ropas lentamente, giró un poco el grifo de la llave de la regadera y se adentró en ella.

En la sala, el pelirrojo cambiaba y cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, era una suerte que en la casa de Allen contaran con televisión por cable, que si no, estaría de lo más aburrido en estos momentos.

Moyashi se aplicaba shampoo y jabón, cubriéndose cada parte de su lindo y violable cuerpo; dejando que de poco a poco el agua se llevara el rastro de jabón que quedaba en su tersa y suave piel.

Media hora después…

Allen por fin terminó de ducharse y si, a penas de eso, porque, como pensó Lavi con anterioridad, Allen, sinceramente, era mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre… aunque… ciertamente era por eso que muchas veces lo confundían con una (XD).

Lavi aburrido de ejercitar su dedo índice, por tanto estar cambie y cambie y cambie y cambie, y muchos "cambie" más, se movió desde su lugar hasta un estante en donde había muchos libros de temas muy variados; agarró un libro cualquiera y se puso a leer.

Moyashi se vistió apresuradamente y a como pudo se "Peinó" ya que, pasarse una mano por el cabello, para el era peinarse… (n/a: ahora entiendo porque siempre lleva su cabello suelto XP).

EL pelirrojo muy entretenido en su lectura estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que Allen ya estaba listo y se había posicionado frente a el, tratando de llamar su atención puesto que el ojiverde parecía estar en otro mundo, absorto en esa lectura…

-_**Lavi… Lavi…**_- decía canturreando el nombre del aludido –_**Lavi… ¿Qué haces amor?**_- preguntó susurrándole al oído

Lavi se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento del peli plata.

-_**A-allen! Por fin estas aquí jejeje**_- reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca con una mano –_**Yo, estaba leyendo mientras tu terminabas de alistarte**_-

-_**¿Nos vamos Lavi?**_- preguntó poniendo su cara muy al estilo el gato con botas de Shrek, con lo cual, Lavi no se pudo resistir…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era una noche muy linda, las personas se divertían y el ambiente estaba, sin lugar a dudas, muy entusiasta.

Juegos mecánicos, tiro al blanco, algodón de azúcar, payasos y muchas cosas más…

Lavi y Allen, se encontraban en una feria que se hallaba a las afueras de la cuidad.

Entonces, dado un momento, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca algo apartada de todo el ruido y, cargando con los muchos peluches que Allen había ganado, se dispusieron a platicar de todo y de nada a la vez; ese momento era uno de esos en los que quieres decir algo pero no sabes como y hablas de cualquier cosa por lo mismo.

-_**Allen yo…**_-

-_**Lavi…**_-

Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-_**-Tu primero Moyashi**_-

-_**No… tú por favor**_-

Y se sonrojaron. Desviaron su mirada y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo lo terminó con una frase que hizo que todo el mundo del peli plata se centrara en esas palabras:

-_**Te amo, Allen**_ - susurro con dulzura, sonriendo.

Y fue entonces que sucedió. Lavi besó a Allen como nunca antes lo había hecho; si, tal vez ya se habían besado, pero siempre eran besos fugaces, casi un roce de sus labios; este, en cambio, era uno distinto…

*El momento mágico se rompió cuando el ojigris sintió una pequeña incomodidad en sus pantalones, y no, no me refiero a "ese" tipo de incomodidad, sino a que sintió un pequeño bulto, y no, tampoco me refiero a "ese" tipo de bulto…*

Lavi, al notar la incomodidad de su compañero, lo separó un poco de su persona, entonces Allen metió su mano a su pantalón, bueno, mas específicamente a la bolsa de su pantalón, y saco de ella…

-_**¿Dinero? Moyashi, te dije que yo invitaba, que no era necesario que tu trajeras dinero**_- le dijo un tanto molesto

-_**No, Lavi, veras… este…**_- hablaba entrecortado por el nerviosismo –_**Yo no sabia que traía dinero, este es un pantalón que no usaba desde hacia mucho… jeje creo que debí haber dejado el dinero aquí la ultima ves que me lo use y se me debió haber olvidado sacarlo…**_- se apresuraba a decir

-_**hahahaha… Allen, si encontraste todo esto en un solo pantalón, ¿Cuánto mas encontraras en otros? Es mucho hahaha!**_-

El menor, todo sonrojado, empezó a reírse, la verdad era que algo de razón había en las palabras de su novio y se puso a pensar en cuantos pantalones tendría guardados…

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, bien, se que me quedó mucho más corto de lo que planeaba pero… mi cerebro no me dio para mas U_U

Ahora, no se si lo notaron, pero en una parte del texto, hay un párrafo entre asteriscos _*bla bla bla* _ y pues acá les hago la aclaración del porque… aunque, meramente no lo creo del todo necesario, pero aun así XD :

_*El momento mágico se rompió cuando el ojigris sintió una pequeña incomodidad en sus pantalones, y no, no me refiero a "ese" tipo de incomodidad, sino a que sintió un pequeño bulto, y no, tampoco me refiero a "ese" tipo de bulto…*_

Jeje, con eso, quise decir que, la incomodidad se debió a que Allen sintió de repente el dinero, _¿Por qué no lo había sentido antes? _ A pues porque andaban caminando y con todo lo que cargaba no lo notó; jeje, se que lo puse en doble sentido, haber quien si lo captó.

Y con lo del bulto igual, era el bulto de lo billetes porque, _¿billetes?_, si, billetes, ya que si recuerdan Lavi le dijo que era mucho.

Y eso seria todo hasta ahora XD.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Próximo capitulo:

2. ¿De que te ríes Allen?

Después de recordar su primera cita con Lavi, Allen se centra en otras cosas, cuando una visita inesperada llega…

¿Quién será esa visita?

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! Jijiji


End file.
